Sweet Jealousy
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Hiroki cemburu? Selalu. Dan selalu berbuah manis karena Tamura, obyek cemburunya, juga sangatlah manis. Pairing: Hiroki Miura x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Still wishing Chan is mine.**

 **Note: Iya, gara-gara foto yang diupload Sachin di twitternya.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiroki berdecak sebal. Notifikasi Line messengernya berbunyi lagi. Tamura Shougo masih saja mengirimkan pesan.

"Hiroki bertemu Yuuki-kun dimana?"

"Senangnyaaaaaa. Aku juga ingin bertemu."

"Yuuki-kun makin terlihat keren ya..."

"Seharusnya tadi Hiroki bilang kalau sedang bersama Yuuki-kun. Kan aku bisa titip mengobrol."

Hiroki bukannya tidak tahu kalau Tamura mengagumi Yuuki. Justru karena itulah, dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Tamura. Tapi Satsuki malah mengirim foto-foto mereka ke Line Group yang berujung pada Tamura, kekasihnya itu tidak henti-hentinya membahas soal Yuuki.

Yang paling membuat jengkel adalah, mereka sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu, walau masih sering berbincang di Line. Jadi memang terasa menyebalkan saat Tamura, bukannya memberikan komentar soal dirinya, malah jadi heboh sendiri membicarakan lelaki lain dengannya.

Tentu saja Hiroki menyadari dia pencemburu dan posesif, dan seharusnya Tamura sudah tahu hal itu. Mungkin Hiroki perlu mengingatkan Tamura soal itu.

"Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya pada Yuuki-kun, kau pacaran saja dengannya," demikian balasan Hiroki untuk rentetan pesan dari Tamura.

Dia kekanakan? Memangnya kenapa? Tamura pacarnya. Sudah sewajarnya Hiroki berhak atas perasaan Tamura. Iya kan? Memangnya ada yang bakal bahagia bila mendengar kekasih mereka terus membicarakan dan memuji-muji orang lain?

"...Hiroki?"

"Hiroki marah?"

Hiroki hanya melengos, tidak membalas pesan Tamura.

Walaupun tahu dan sadar akan kebebalan Tamura, Hiroki tidak bisa tidak merasa jengkel setiap Tamura membicarakan lelaki lain dengan antusias, apalagi bila itu Yuuki-kun. Bukan rahasia kalau Tamura mengidolakan Yuuki-kun, dan Hiroki bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengidolakan seseorang. Hiroki sendiri mengidolakan Suwabe-sama, pengisi suara karakter yang diperankannya. Tapi kan dia tidak berlompatan dan berteriak kesana-kemari memuji-muji dan mendeklarasikan perasaannya? Tidak seperti Tamura. Selalu dan selalu, setiap ada Yuuki, kata-kata 'suka' bisa berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya. Benar-benar tidak menghargai perasaannya. Belum lagi dia akan mendekat dan memeluk Yuuki manja.

Sialan.

Tamura bahkan tidak pernah bermanja-manja padanya. Kalau bukan dia yang selalu ber-inisiatif, mungkin harus menunggu matahari terbit di barat baru mereka bisa berciuman.

Yaaa, setidaknya Yuuki tidak akan pernah tahu ekspresi salah tingkah Tamura setiap dia menciumnya. Jadi bisa dibilang, dia menang dari Yuuki kan?

Dipikir-pikir, mungkin tadi dia merespon Tamura terlalu kasar. Oh, dan kenapa sejak chat terakhir Tamura yang dia abaikan, tidak ada lagi notifikasi yang masuk?

Apa Tamura marah?

Tidak, tidak. Tamura tidak pernah marah. Dia tidak bisa marah.

Atau jangan-jangan sedang menangis karena sakit hati?

Hmmm...

Hiroki mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak, bermaksud membalas pesan Tamura saat denting notifikasi Line berbunyi. Tamura mengirimkan pesan suara.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hiroki marah. Aku kan tidak bilang 'suka' sama sekali pada Yuuki-kun. Pasti Hiroki sedang capek ya, makanya jadi gampang emosi. Hiroki istirahat ya. Aku kan, selalu dan selalu, sukaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali pada Hiroki..."

Jeda lama, namun pesan belum selesai. Hiroki menunggu dengan sabar.

"Sudah, begitu saja," suara Tamura terdengar lirih. Hiroki tahu, pasti Tamura bergelut dengan rasa malu setelah mengatakan suka tadi.

"Hiroki istirahat ya. Oyasumi."

Pesan selesai.

Hiroki tersenyum, membayangkan wajah malu Tamura yang membuat pesan suara hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia merasa dicintai.

Ditekannya kolom pesan dan mulai mengetik, "Kumaafkan kalau pesan dibuat ulang dalam versi video."

Sent.

Hiroki tersenyum puas membayangkan Tamura yang pasti kebingungan dan salah tingkah.

Punya pacar bebal ternyata menyenangkan, asalkan dia semanis Tamura.

 **END.**


End file.
